Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 6 = 9x + 4$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 6) - 3x = (9x + 4) - 3x$ $6 = 6x + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $6 - 4 = (6x + 4) - 4$ $2 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{2}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{3} = x$